<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Determined by maraudersaffair</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24949756">Determined</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraudersaffair/pseuds/maraudersaffair'>maraudersaffair</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Kiss, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Quidditch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:49:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>451</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24949756</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraudersaffair/pseuds/maraudersaffair</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Teddy and Harry love playing Quidditch together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Teddy Lupin/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Rare Pair Shorts - Summer Wishlist Event 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Determined</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMightyFlynn/gifts">TheMightyFlynn</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the Summer Wishlist Event. Prompts include first kiss and caught in bad weather.</p><p>Thanks for reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Teddy loved playing Quidditch with Harry. He loved being alone with him, lost in nature, yelling and laughing. </p><p>Teddy loved seeing Harry compete. He loved seeing him determined. </p><p>They were on brooms, in midair, the sunlight blinding. Clouds threatened at the edge of the sky. </p><p>Harry didn’t play Quidditch all that often, not anymore; life as an Auror didn’t leave much time for hobbies. Teddy worked in a bookshop and he only played Quidditch with Harry. </p><p>“You’re losing, old man,” Teddy said, flying close. “You better change out those old eyeglasses soon.”</p><p>Harry grinned, showing teeth. He shot past Teddy, aiming for something invisible. Teddy chased after him. </p><p>The Snitch was right in front of their noses. Harry reached out, his fingers nearly brushing it. Teddy hip checked him, sending him flailing away. Teddy caught the Snitch instead - the first time.</p><p>Teddy was so stunned he slowed down, drifting. He looked around, but he couldn’t see Harry.</p><p>Suddenly Harry was on him, a storm of heat and sweat and <i>resolve</i>.</p><p>“No!” Teddy zoomed toward the ground. The ground meant he won, truly, finally. Right before his feet touched the grass, Harry threw himself in front of him, and they hit the earth hard, tangled up.</p><p>Laughing, they wrestled for the struggling Snitch. Teddy, a Slytherin, didn’t hesitate to use his elbows. Harry growled and used all his Auror training to pin Teddy to the hot grass. </p><p>Lightning split the sky. The sun had gone into hiding. Rain fell on them, a sudden wet relief. </p><p>Teddy stared up at Harry, and Harry stared down at him. Rain licked down Harry’s face, mingling with his sweat. Teddy wanted to taste his skin. </p><p>“I won.” Teddy managed a smirk. </p><p>“Yes.” Harry blinked, a hardness slipping from his expression. His lips parted. </p><p>Teddy stared at his mouth.</p><p>The sky splintered again, lighting up. Harry groaned softly and dropped his head forward. </p><p>“Oh, Teddy,” Harry whispered. </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“You have no idea.”</p><p>Teddy wrapped his arm around Harry, pulling him down. His whole world was Harry’s body. He said in Harry’s ear: “Please.”</p><p>Harry kissed his cheek. It started out fatherly, just a peck. Teddy panted and pressed up. He was hard and he wanted Harry to feel it. </p><p>Gasping, Harry kissed his mouth, deeply, hungrily. Teddy parted his lips, welcoming Harry’s tongue. As they kissed, Harry’s hand roamed down Teddy’s side, along his thigh; then he yanked the Snitch from Teddy’s grasp.</p><p>“Victory,” Harry growled.</p><p>Teddy grabbed Harry’s cock, squeezing through his jeans. Harry cried out and thrust, his whole body going weak. The Snitch slipped away. Teddy didn’t care where it headed. </p><p>They snogged for a long time, wrapped together, panting. The rain fell harder.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>